A Kidnapper's Secret
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Our favorite HSM character gets kidnapped by some mysterious guy. He gets rescued. He goes to the hospital. He gets medication. It all leads up to one last showdown between the kidnapper and Troy. What happens? Find out in A Kidnapper's Secret. Please R
1. Lost And Found

* * *

A/N: Another tragic story. Now don't hate me for this. I just love putting Troy in agony. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in HSM except for Joe Montez and the kidnapper. All the other characters belong to Disney Channel.

* * *

Troy looked at the figure sitting on the couch and started rubbing the ropes against the back of the chair. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was kidnapped 2 weeks ago and hadn't been released yet. He wondered what was happening with his family and most of all with his girlfriend of 1 year Gabriella Montez. He wondered if they missed him. Well, of course they did. Or did they?

_"Troy. Be serious. Come on. Let's go to this store. Christmas is just around the corner.", Gabriella said walking with Troy through the mall looking for presents for her friends. Troy smiled and followed her into Hot Topic. Gabriella looked around the store searching for something for her friend Sharpay. Troy saw something that Sharpay might like. "Hey Gabs. Look at this. You think she might like this?", Troy asked picking up a shirt that said, 'No, This Isn't A Dream. I'm Really Here.'. Gabriella laughed and nodded. "That is the perfect shirt for her.", she said taking the shirt from his hands and putting it over her arm._

_Troy smiled and went outside and sighed. It was only 24 more days until Christmas. And he hadn't bought nothing for Gabriella. Suddenly, someone with a black mask came up behind him and grabbed him covering his mouth. "Make one little sound and I kill you.", the man said holding a knife under Troy's chin, "Understand?". Troy nodded. The man dragged him away and Troy gulped. He wanted to scream Gabriella's name but, she wouldn't be able to hear him._

The figure got up from the couch and moved over to the chair where Troy was sitting. "Hey Bolton, I'll let you call your mom and dad. Tell them I'm demanding 1 million dollars for you to be returned safely.", the man, whose name Troy didn't know, said as he picked the phone up and turned it on, "What's the number?". Troy gulped. "784-3213.", Troy said cooperating with the man. The man dialed the phone and put the phone directly up to Troy's ear.

>> 

Sara Bolton waited by the phone as Jack and Gabriella paced the floor. The phone rang suddenly. Sara jumped and picked the phone up. "Hello? Troy?", Sara asked trying to hold the tears back.

"Mom. It's good to hear your voice.", Troy said dryly.

"It's good to hear your voice too.", Sara said as Jack and Gabriella sat on the two chairs opposite of Sara.

"Don't worry mom. I'm okay. They haven't hurt me in any way.", Troy said as he looked up at the kidnapper.

"Oh thank goodness.", Sara said as she held her chest.

The kidnapper got on the phone. "We want a million dollars for the safe return of your son. You have 48 hours.", he said.

"How can we possibly get that kind of money in 48 hours?", Sara asked as tears began to fall down her face.

"I don't care how you get the money. Just get it. I'll give him an injection of my own every hour until I have my money. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna do that now.", the kidnapper said taking out a needle in his pants pocket and showing it to Troy. Troy screamed as he dug the needle into his arm. "You got that? That was the first hour. In another hour I'm gonna do it again. Now have my money tomorrow.", The kidnapper said as Troy let tears fall.

"A million dollars? Where are we gonna get that kind of money?", Jack asked hugging Gabriella who was crying into his shoulder. Sara shrugged and tears fell from her eyes. Jack felt his heart jump into his throat. He tried not to cry because he had to be strong for Troy. There must be a way to get Troy home safe. Gabriella sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Mrs. Bolton. My dad's a ploice officer. I could probably get him to trace the call and find him.", Gabriella said as she went and sat down by Sara.

>> 

Troy couldn't feel his legs or his arms. The injection was obviously working. That's what the kidnapper had told him. He felt a sharp pain in his side and in his legs. He groaned as it throbbed. It was very dark now as the kidnapper laid him on the bed in the back of the room and closed the cage. Troy was paralyzed. But, not for long. It would wear off in a couple of minutes. Or so he thought. The kidnapper came in with another dose.

"Time for your medicine.", he said as Troy gulped. Troy closed his eyes and winced. He was completely numb. And it was very painful.

>> 

Mr. Montez showed up at the door the next morning. "Where can I put this?", he asked holding something that looked like a computer. Jack showed him to the kitchen and he put it on the table. "Here we go. Gabs, plug it in please?", he said looking at his daughter and she nodded. "Alright. They should call pretty soon if they really want the money. And when they do their address will show up on the screen.", Joe Montez said as the screen came on.

As he said that the phone rang. Joe nodded to answer it. Sara picked up the phone and cleared her throat. She turned it on. "Hello?", she said trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Where's my money?", the voice on the other line said.

"We don't have that kind of money.", Sara said.

"Wrong answer.", the kidnapper said. He dug the needle into Troy's arm. Troy screamed and the kidnapper smiled.

"Stop hurting him!", Sara said as she began to cry.

"Not until I have my money.", he said. "Have my money in the next hour.". The kidnapper hung up and Sara hung up and wiped her eyes. "Where is he?", she asked looking at Joe and sniffling. Joe looked at the screen and said, "Out in the woods.". Jack ran out of the house and to the car.

>> 

"Bolton. Your mom and dad are working my patience. If they don't have my money by one hour I'll kill you.", he said as he heard sirens. "Police? I thought they were smarter than that. You called them didn't you?", he asked. Troy shook his head. "No I didn't call the cops.", Troy said as the kidnapper looked out the window. The kidnapper looked at Troy. "Yeah right. Your really trying my patience boy.", he said as he pointed the gun at Troy's head.

"We've got the house surrounded. Come oout with your hands up.", Joe said.

"There's not much time. I guess I'll just have to knock you out.", he said as he smiled.

He picked up a stray pole on the ground and hit Troy in the head. Troy felt blood run down his head and the place spun. His world went darker and darker. He passed out. The kidnapper picked him up and laid him on the couch then moved to the back door and escaped. Joe busted down the door and held up his gun. "Come in Mrs. Bolton.", he said as he put his gun in his belt. Sara ran into the house and saw her son bleeding and on the couch out cold.

"Troy!", she said running up to him.

>> 

Troy woke up in a white room with flowers surrounding him. He looked around the room. And he saw Gabriella asleep on the chair in the room. "Gabriella?", he whispered. Gabriella stirred. She looked at Troy and smiled. She sighed. "Hey superstar. What's up?", she asked. Troy smiled. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?", he asked as Gabriella sat up and stretched. Gabriella sighed and walked over to Troy.

"You were kidnapped and we found you knocked out cold on the couch. And well, here you are.", Gabriella said.

Troy rubbed his head. "Wow. Did they catch him yet?", he asked as Gabriella sniffled.

"No. Oh yeah. Chad and the guys wanted me to give this to you.", Gabriella said as she took out a package under the bed.

"What is it?", Troy asked as Gabriella placed it on his lap.

"I don't know. But, it's an early Christmas gift.

Troy opened the present and pulled out a basketball. "Wow. The game ball?", Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

>> 

"Hey dude. Welcome back.", Zeke and Chad said as they ran up to him.

"Hey guys. Thanks.", Troy said as Sharpay passed by them. Sharpay stopped and turned around. "Hey Troy. I hope the kidnapper didn't do anything to damage your jump shot. Cause if they did you could always get into drama.", she said. Troy rolled his eyes and walked past her. "Why am I suddenly the most talked about guy in the school?", Troy asked as cheerleaders smiled at him as they passed.

"Because your more popular now.", Chad said as he passed the ball to Zeke.

>> 

At practice Troy was doing drills when he felt a sharp pain go through his back and to his legs and arms. He groaned and fell down. Chad called a time-out and ran over to Troy. "Troy? You okay? Troy! Give him room guys.", Chad said as he backed the other members up. Troy shook his head and tried to stand up. He fell down. Chad ran off to get the coach. "Coach! It's Troy. He's on the floor and he's in pain.", Chad said as he caught Jack outside.

"What happened?", Jack said.

"Well, we were practicing drills and suddenly he just fell down.", Chad said. "Like he was in pain.".

Jack ran down to the gym and saw Troy groaning and he gulped. "Troy? What's wrong?", he asked as he got down on his knees next to Troy. Troy didn't answer. "Chad, get me a phone please.", Jack said as Troy groaned and Zeke and Ryan helped him up and took him over to the bleachers. They sat him down and sat by him keeping him from falling off the bleachers. "Hey Coach. I'll call 911.", Chad said grabbing his cell phone and dialing the number.

>> 

"911, what's your emergency?", the operator said.

"We have somebody who can't walk. He's hurting really bad.", Chad said.

"Where are you at?", she asked.

"East High. In the gym.", Chad said as he looked at his friend, who was leaning over and Zeke was rubbing his back.

"Okay. Um, can you drive him into the emergency room?", she asked.

"Yeah. I think.", Chad said as Troy groaned in pain louder.

"Okay. Well, I'll let the hospital know your on your way.", she said. Chad thanked her and hung up.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter coming soon! Please leave a good review. No Flames Please! Keep a look out for the second chapter. See ya! 


	2. East High's Celebrity

* * *

A/N: Sry for the long update. I finally got the second chapter done. It might suck. But, that's up to the readers. So leave me a good review please. And I know that I don't have any arrows showing a change of time. My computer wouldn't let me post it. So I'm doing something different. And I put little lines in the middle to show a change of time.

* * *

Troy walked through the hallways of East High with a bottle of Aspirin and a water bottle. Chad and Zeke behind him, making sure he didn't fall down in pain again. The doctor didn't find anything wrong with him. And what's worse? He had a little bottle of pain-killers, which won't last one week. He sighed and stuffed the aspirin and the water bottle in his bag and stuffed his bag into his locker. He sighed and slammed the locker door.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened at practice, and--", Gabriella said. She wrapped her arms around the teen. "I'm just glad you're not hurt.", she said. Troy hugged her.

"Yeah. Just a little leg cramp. No big deal.", he said.

"It is a big deal. You could have broken your leg or--or-- or worse.", Gabriella said frantically.

"Listen it's not that bad. He just had a leg cramp. Honest Gabs.", Chad said.

Gabriella looked at Chad and sighed. Chad would never lie to her. At least not about this. She decided to leave him alone about it and walked away. Troy sighed and walked to drama class, his classmates right behind him. He never felt so helpless, so afraid that it was gonna happen again. He let that thought leave his head and hurried to the classroom down the hallway. As he reached the door he heard it.

* * *

"Mr. Bolton! I am so glad to see that you're back safe and sound.", Ms. Darbus said as she took his hand and shook it."Thank you?", he said. He had said it as a question because Ms. Darbus usually just yelled at him for being late. But, she was being nice to him. Ms. Darbus just smiled and walked into the classroom. Troy took his normal seat in front of the class. Chad patted Troy on the back and sighed. "Who told her what happened to me?", Troy whispered while facing the front. Chad smiled and sighed. 

"Chad. Why did you tell her?", Troy asked.

"I wanted to.", Chad said.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "Thanks a lot.", Troy whispered.

* * *

"Troy! Eat with me.", Sharpay said as Troy passed by her.

Troy sighed and sat down beside Sharpay. Sharpay smiled and giggled. "Ryan move over.", Sharpay said as she grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him over farther. Ryan sighed and got up. "So are you trying out for the winter musicale this year?", Sharpay asked as Ryan moved down to sit by Gabriella. Gabriella smiled. "Ryan! Over here!", she said as she moved to make room for him. Ryan smiled and sat down beside Taylor.

"Hey Gabs.", Ryan said as he sighed.

"Let me guess, Sharpay?", Gabriella asked as Ryan looked up at the table Sharpay was at.

"Who else?", Ryan asked.

"Why do you take so much from that girl?", Taylor asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because she's older.", Ryan said as as he sighed.

"Well, Ryan, you need to stand up for yourself.", Gabriella said.

"I know.", Ryan said. Gabriella smiled and looked at the table that Troy was sitting at. Troy was looking at her and rolling his eyes. Gabriella waved to him. He smiled. "Help me.", he mouthed. Gabriella giggled and got up. She walked up to Sharpay. "Hey Shar. What are you doing?", Gabriella asked as she sat down by her boyfriend and smiled.

"Hello? I was talking here.", the blonde said.

"Yeah. Listen, I sorta need Troy for a moment.", Gabriella said, winking at Troy.

Troy got the idea. "Oh yeah.You wanted to talk about that thing. Not that that little talk wasn't fun, but this discussion is _very _important. Bye.", he said as he got up and followed Gabriella to their regular table with Chad and Taylor, and occasionally Ryan. "Man, your sister can talk.", Troy said to Ryan as he sat down. Ryan scoffed. "Just be glad that it wasn't about me. She'll go on and on and--", Ryan said.

"We get it.", Chad said making Ryan laugh.

"Sorry. I just get carried away sometimes.", Ryan said.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were walking together up to the door of the Montez house. Troy was talking to her. "Oh yeah. Totally. It's an amazing musical.", Gabriella said as she giggled.

"You've seen it?", Troy asked.

"Yeah, I just love those old musicals. Don't you?", Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head. "I don't do musicals.", Troy said jokingly.

"Well, Mr. Bolton. I happen to know you do do musicals.", Gabriella said playfully.

Troy smiled. "Well, here we are. At your house.", Troy said. Gabriella smiled. "Yeah.", she said. She pecked him on the cheek and the door opened. "Hey dad.", Gabriella said. Joe waved hi and Gabriella sighed. "Well, I'd better go in before my dad has a fit. Bye.", Gabriella said as she waved bye and entered her house. Troy waved bye and smiled. He sighed and went to his car and drove off to his house.

* * *

Troy threw his bag on the ground as he stepped into the house and threw his keys on the end table. "Mom! Dad! I'm home.", he called. Nobody answered. '_Must be out. Well, at least I can get some sleep.', _Troy thought to himself. He ran upstairs to his room and laid down. In no time, he was asleep.

_Tape was over his lips as he tried to untie the ropes binding his hands behind his back. He looked around. The kidnapper ripped the tape off his lips, roughly. He winced in pain. "Awww, did I hurt Lover Boy's lips? Too bad. Time to call home Bolton. I'm sure you miss your family by now. Don't you?", The kidnapper asked . Troy didn't answer. "Answer me Lover Boy.", he said. Troy didn't say anything still. The kidnapper gave up._

_He walked away and Troy looked up. "If you hurt my family, I swear I'll--", he began to say._

_"You'll what? Kill me? I'll kill you first.", the kidnapper said without turning around. "And besides, I won't hurt your family. I'll hurt you if they don't give me what I want.". The kidnapper walked away leaving Troy alone. _

Troy woke up with a start. He looked around and swallowed hard. He sighed. _'Will these nightmares ever end?'_, he wondered as he sat up in his bed and put his face in his arms. He sighed shakily. "Troy! We're back!", Sara called upstairs to Troy's room. Troy got up and ran downstairs. "You don't look too good. Are you alright?", Sara asked feeling Troy's head. Troy nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just really tired. It's hard to sleep with all this mess that happened.", he said.

Sara smiled and went into the kitchen. Jack came through the door. "Hey dad.", Troy said. Jack looked up. "How are you feeling?", Jack asked. Troy sighed. "Fine dad. I'm feeling fine.", Troy said. Jack patted Troy's shoulders making Troy reach for his shoulder. "Son, what's wrong?", Jack asked. Troy winced. "My shoulder.", he said as he began rubbing it. Jack sat Troy down on the couch and went into Troy's bag.

"Where's your medicine?", Jack asked searching through the bag. Troy rubbed his shoulder more. "In the front pocket.", he said through his teeth. Jack found the medicine and handed him 2 pills and the water bottle. "Here you go Troy.", he said. Troy put the 2 pills in his mouth and drank the water washing them down. "You okay now Troy?", Jack asked as Troy sighed. Troy nodded. Jack smiled and got up to help Sara with dinner.

Troy sighed. "Why me? Why do I have such overbearing parents? Why?", he asked himself.

"Troy! Dinnertime!", his mom called into the living room.

"Coming!", he said.

* * *

Troy went upstairs to his room after dinner and called Gabriella. "Hello?", she answered.

"Hey Gabs. How was dinner?", he asked.

"Good. Your parents again?", she asked smiling.

"Yeah. They can be overbearing.", he said.

"Well, they worry about you.", she said.

"I know. I just wish they wouldn't worry so much.", Troy said. Gabriella giggled. "Yeah well, if you hadn't have gotten yourself kidnapped you wouldn't be in this predicament.", she said. Troy knew she was kidding. "Yeah, well, if you were with me I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped.", he said. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Riiight. Oooh, my dad is calling. I gotta go. Are we still on for tomorrow?",she asked before hanging up.

"Yeah. Bye.", he said. Gabriella and Troy hung up.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I think this chapter sorta sucked. Let's try to get 8 reviews for this. Good reviews please. Bye. Chapter 3 coming soon 


	3. Nightmares and Medicine

_

* * *

_A/N: Sry again for the long update. But, I finally got the third chapter up. I don't know if you guys will like this but, it was rushed. Very rushed. So please don't be too hard on me.

* * *

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The clock chimed as he closed his eyes. The kidnapper had a gun to his head and his finger on the trigger. His high evil laugh rang in his ears. Troy gulped and felt tears well up in his eyes. "You cooperate and I don't kill you. You try to run, scream, or fight I'll kill you. You get it? Now, I'm going to let you call your parents and if they ask, there's two kidnappers and they want a million dollars.", the kidnapper said still holding the gun to Troy's head._

_Troy nodded and sighed. His life could end in one quick gesture. He kept thinking, 'What if I don't get out of here?'._

**_

* * *

Troy sat up in bed and looked over at his clock. It was 12:45 am. Meaning that he only had 3 hours of sleep. He sighed and stood up and went down the hallway to the stairs. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and grabbed a glass. He sighed again and went into the cabinet and pulled out his aspirin bottle. He opened it. "Bolton. Remember that I'm watching you.", a voice said. _ **

_Troy set the bottle down and looked around. The voice that haunted his dreams. He sighed when it was gone. He turned back around and began to run some water for the aspirin. He suddenly felt two hands on his shoulder and he jumped and turned around. "I told you that I was watching you.", the kidnapper said. Troy gasped. "How'd you find me?", he asked as he gulped. The kidnapper smiled as he wrapped his hands around Troy's neck._

* * *

"Troy! Troy! You're okay. Calm down!", Jack said as Troy began to hyperventilate. Troy opened his eyes and looked around. He sighed and put his hand on his forehead. Troy gulped and got out of bed and walked downstairs into the living room. Jack sighed and followed his son downstairs and sat beside his only son. "Son, what happened upstairs?", Jack asked as Troy wiped away some sweat. 

"I don't want to talk about it.", he said.

"Come on Troy. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened.", Jack said.

"You don't understand.", Troy snapped.

"You're right. I don't understand. But, it's obviously bothering you.", Jack said.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it. Please.", Troy said.

"Alright. But, whenever you want to talk about it you know where to find me.", Jack said.

Troy sniffled and nodded. He turned on the t.v. and sighed.

* * *

"Good morning, East High Wildcats!! Hope your looking forward to Friday Night's Game where East High goes against West High. Also, in other news, flu season's right around the corner so come on down to the nurse's office and get a flu shot. Today only. This has been East High Wildcats News. I'm Kelsi Nielsen signing off.", Kelsi said. Troy sighed. Today was the last day of school before winter break. 

"I can't wait until we get off. Can you?", Chad asked as he tapped Troy on the shoulder.

"Nope. How many more minutes?", Troy whispered.

"30 more minutes. I did the math.", Taylor whispered to her boyfriend and her best friend.

Troy sighed. "Come on winter break.", he whispered.

Gabriella sighed and bit her bottom lip. "Hey Troy, I'm coming over this weekend.", Gabriella said.

"Okay Gabs.", he said as he sighed and stared up at the clock one last time.

* * *

30 minutes later. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. Riiiiing!! School was out! Troy ran out the door and grabbed his bags. Gabriella giggled. She ran after her boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "Hey wildcat. You forgot this.", she said handing him a binder. Troy sighed. "Thanks Gabs.", he said as he walked with her hand in hand. Gabriella smiled and ran all the way to his car. Troy smiled. He chased after her and they ended up bumping noses. 

"Ow.", he said. Gabriella giggled.

"Here.", she said. She kissed his nose. "There. Is that better?", she asked.

Troy nodded and smiled. He kissed her lips. "So this weekend, movies and a dinner right?", Troy asked. Gabriella nodded. "How'd you know that?", Gabriella asked playing around. Troy smiled. She knew exactly how to make him smile. He got into his car. "You coming or do I have to leave you behind?", Troy asked. Gabriella jumped into the blue convertible and buckled up. Troy floored it and drove away, never looking back to see the school disappear over the hills.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Bolton.", Gabriella said as she entered through the threshold and dropped her bag on the couch. 

"Hey Gabriella. Where's Troy?", Sara asked.

"Oh. He's outside.", Gabriella said. "Why?".

"Oh. Nothing.", Sara said as she stirred a pot.

Gabriella sniffed the air. "Mmm.. what's that smell?", Gabriella asked as she sat at the counter.

"Oh. It's my home-made spaghetti sauce.", Sara said. "You wanna taste it?".

Gabriella nodded. Sara smiled and let her sample some. Gabriella sighed. "Mmm.. that is good. My mom makes the best spaghetti. But, I have to admit, this is a lot better than my mom's.", Gabriella said as she smiled. Troy walked through the threshold holding a lot of grocery bags. Sara sighed. "Troy, what are you doing?", Sara asked. Troy cleared his throat. "I'm carrying in the bags.", he said.

"No. No you're not. Your father can get them.", Sara said.

"Oh come on mom.", Troy said as he sighed.

"Now, I don't want to hear it.", Sara said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd better get home before my mom freaks out.", Gabriella said as she waved bye and blew Troy a kiss.

"Bye Gabs.", Troy said as he smiled.

* * *

Jack sighed as he watched Troy get up and do the dishes. Troy was always independent and hated having people doing stuff for him. And the worst thing was that he hated talking to people about stuff that happened in his past. Like the kidnapping thing. Jack got up and dried the dishes. Troy sighed and worked faster with the dishes. He didn't look up not once. He just cleared his throat occasionally and continued washing. 

Troy winced and gripped the sink. Jack looked over at him. "Are you okay?", he asked. Troy nodded and closed his eyes and breathed really deep. "Where's your Aspirin?", Jack asked. Troy shook his head. "Dad, I don't need the medicine. I'm fine.", he muttered out. Jack sighed and rubbed his back. "You are not fine Troy. Something is wrong with you.", Jack said as he walked Troy over to the dining room table.

"I am fine. I'm not taking the medicine.", Troy said. "Just forget about it.".

"Troy, you have to take it if you can't handle the pain.", Jack said.

Troy sighed. "If you want me, I'll be in my room.", he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jack sighed. "That boy is just like his mother.", Jack said as he watched Troy walk upstairs to his room.

* * *

Chad sighed and played with his fork."Son, what's wrong?", Mrs. Danforth asked. 

"Nothing.", Chad muttered.

"Is it Troy?", his little sister Allie spoke up quietly.

"Yeah.", Chad sighed.

"What's wrong with him?", Mrs. Danforth asked.

"Nothing. Really.", Chad said as he pushed his plate away.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. The third chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always leave a review. 


	4. Hot Chocolate Night

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the longest update ever. But, I finally got the 4th chapter up. Now if anybody has any ideas for the 5th chapter just send it in a review cause I am running out of ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Troy sighed as he stared out the window of Chad's car. He looked over at Chad and leaned his head on the head-rest of the seat. Chad smiled and looked over at Troy.

"You tired?", Chad asked.

"What do you think?", Troy asked.

Chad rolled his eyes at his friend. His eyes had bags under them. "Well, it's gonna be a while before we get to the house so, you can go ahead and go to sleep.", Chad said.

"Thanks. But, no thanks.", Troy said.

"Come on. You need sleep.", Chad said looking over at his friend. "Go ahead and fall asleep.". Troy sighed and looked at his friend since preschool. He then rolled over and fell asleep.

_

* * *

Troy felt blood rush down the side of his face as he sat under the hot lamp. The unknown kidnapper stood above him and grabbed his hair and leaned his face upwards. _

"Time to wake up Bolton.", he said.

Troy shook his head and breathed deeply as his ropes were tied tighter around his hands. They were cutting off his circulation. It's been 4 weeks since he was taken.

Troy gulped and felt the kidnapper stick a needle in his arm. He winced silently as he looked away. "There we go Bolton. Nighty-night.", he said as he turned the light off.

* * *

Troy jolted awake with sweat pouring down his face. He wiped his brow and looked at Chad. His face now carved into a frown. "What were you screaming about?", Chad asked. 

"What?", Troy asked still wiping the sweat.

"You were screaming 'no, no. Not that.'.", Chad said.

Troy looked away and looked over at the passing trees. Chad sighed and looked to the front of the road. Troy sighed and matted his hair down and drummed on the side of the door.

* * *

"Troy.", Mrs.Danforth said hugging him. 

"Hi Mrs. D.", Troy said as he grabbed his bags and walked into the house. Allie ran out and hugged him. "Big T!", she cried as she gave him a big hug. Troy smiled.

"Little A. Wow. You've gotten big.", Troy said.

He groaned as he set her down on the ground and Chad ran up beside him. "You okay buddy?", he asked. Troy nodded and tried to stand up but, fell down on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Troy?", Chad asked. "Troy, what's wrong?".

"Need... medicine.", he groaned.

"Where is it?", Chad asked.

"It's... bag.", Troy said still groaning.

Chad rushed over to Troy's bag and dug for Troy's aspirin bottle. "Here it is.", he said and dug out the water bottle and inserted two aspirins in Troy's mouth and poured some water into a cup.

Troy took the cup shakily and drunk every bit of the water. He breathed heavily as the pain subsided. He stood up and ran into the house and up into the bathroom.

"This can't be happening again.", Troy said. "It's been 3 weeks since that's happeened. It's almost Christmas. Why does this happen to me? What's wrong with me?", Troy asked himself.

A knock on the door triggered Troy's senses. He opened the door half-way. Chad was standing there. "Hey. You okay?", he asked. Troy gulped and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", Troy said.

"You sure? Cause you were really freaking Allie out back there.", Chad said as Troy sniffled and looked at his feet. Troy nodded. "I can't control what happens to me Chad.", Troy snapped.

"Well, I understand. You just scared us back there.", Chad said calmly.

"Why don't you just stay out of my life?", Troy asked.

"You don't mean that. Do you?", Chad asked.

"Yeah. I do.", Troy said. "It's bad enough that I have to go through that with my parents. I don't need it from you.". Troy snapped again. He had let out all his frustrations on his best friend.

"I see. Well, I'll just leave you alone then.", Chad said walking away from the door.

Troy closed the door and put his hand to his forehead and paced. What was happening to him? Why was he always mad? He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. The scar still showing.

* * *

Troy laid down on the floor that night and stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Was he going insane? He sighed and looked over at the clock. 

Tick tock. One minute passed by. The clock was moving so slow. Troy tried closing his eyes. Didn't work. Finally, he felt his eyes droop and he fell into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

Troy watched the figure as he paced back and forth. His hands tied behind his back. Tape was still over his mouth. Sweat dripping down his forehead watching his every move. _

"You think this is a game boy?", the kidnapper finally asked.

Troy shook his head as he watched the figure pull out his pistol. "You are lying through your teeth maybe this will make you straighten up.", the kidnapper said as he cocked the gun.

Troy closed his eyes as he heard a shot through the roof. Troy jumped. His face was turned to face the man's older features. "Now do you want to get out of here alive?", he asked.

Troy nodded. "Well, I guess you do. You wanna see your family don't you boy?", he asked. Troy gulped and nodded. The older male smiled. Apparently he thought this was funny.

Troy whimpered as he watched the figure bang the gun near Troy's temple. He finally met the cold metal and everything went black. Before he fell unconscious, he heard a cruel laugh above.

* * *

Troy sat up in bed and looked around panting. Another nightmare. He sighed and put a shaking hand through his hair and brought his knees up to his chin and laid his chin on his knee. 

Chad looked down at his friend as he often did. "Another nightmare?", he asked. Troy nodded. It wasn't like him to have nightmares. But, then again, it wasn't like him to get kidnapped either.

Chad sat up and rolled off the bed. He stood up and walked with Troy down to the kitchen and made him a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Troy smiled. His favorite midnight drink.

He gulped it down and wiped his upper lip with the back of his sleeve. "Thanks Chad. And I am really sorry about yelling at you earlier.", Troy said stepping off the stool.

"No problem. You wanna talk about your nightmares?", Chad asked.

"No.", Troy said.

* * *

**A/N:You have reached the end of this chapter. Please send a review. No flames please.

* * *

**


	5. Cars And Dreams

* * *

**A/N: Hi again. This is the 5th Chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry. I had to cut it short. So there's a little bit that's not in here. And I also have the habit of skipping parts so just roll with it. So here it is. Also, the kidnapper might or might not resurface. You'll have to read all of the chapter to find out.

* * *

**Troy watched the trees pass by as his dad drove him home from the doctor's for a check-up. The radio was off, which wasn't very normal. Usually, it was on Troy's favorite channel. Troy just sat and stared out the window. Christmas was only two days away. Jack cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence. 

"So what did the doctor say?", he asked.

"The usual. That they can't find anything wrong with me.", Troy said not looking at his dad.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she handed Troy a gift. He smiled. "I know it's a little early, but, I figured you'd have more fun with it than Chad would.", she said as Troy opened it. It was not only a ball, it was _the _ball. The one they advertised on tv. The one with extra bounce and in East High colors. 

"Thanks Gabs.", he said. "I've got something for you too.".

"Awww.", she said as Troy handed her a thin present.

She opened it to reveal a gold locket with the letter G carved into the front. Troy smiled and put it around her neck. "It's beautiful.", she said looking at it dangling from her neck and kissing Troy. "Thank you.". Troy smiled and walked away. He got into his car and drove away. Gabriella sighed.

"Troy Bolton, you are mysterious.", she said as she walked back inside of her house.

* * *

Troy played basketball in the backyard when he heard it. The laughter. That cold, cruel laughter. The laughter that haunted his dreams. He stopped in his tracks and looked around for the voice. It was clear as the day. "Troy!", Chad said, grabbing Troy's shoulder and making him jump. 

"What?", he asked grabbing his chest.

"Are you okay?", Chad asked.

"Yeah. Just thought I heard something.", Troy said.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Troy!", Gabriella said hugging her boyfriend as he walked into the living room. Troy smiled and kissed her. "I'm beginning to think that you live here.", he said when they broke for air. Gabriella giggled and grabbed her bag. "Just wanted to drop something off. I'll be going now.", she said as she walked out the door. 

Troy sighed and grabbed his ball and bag and walked out the door to his green cadillac and drove off to practice drills at the local elemantary school's basketball court. He sighed and started dribbling when he heard that high laugh again. He looked around and started panting.

He finally saw it. There he was. Walking up to him. He turned to run but the figure grabbed his arm and covered his mouth. Troy tried to scream but, he couldn't. Before he could the kidnapper grabbed Troy around the throat and proceeded to attempt to attack him. Troy gulped and elbowed him in the jaw and he ran away as fast as he could.

Not forgetting his bag, he ran down to the intersection, the kidnapper in hot pursuit. He gulped. Then he got an idea. He ran right to fake out the kidnapper. He jumped in his car and drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced as he touched a new bruise on his cheek.

* * *

Troy limped into the house with his bag over his shoulder. Sarah ran and hugged her only son. "Oh Troy, what happened?", she asked.He looked at his mom and started sobbing. "Oh baby.", she said, comforting him. Troy vried into her shoulder. "I'm scared. I need to go to the hospital.", he said. 

"What? Why?", she asked.

"I can't explain it.", he said. "Just take me to the hospital. Please.".

Sarah nodded, knowing better than to argue with him whenever he cried. She grabbed the car keys and walked out and jumped into the driver's seat. After Troy had gotten into the car they started driving with Troy looking out the window and sighing. Sarah smiled and looked at the road.

* * *

Troy sighed as he watched the clock above the door. He knew what the tests were going to say. That they couldn't find anything. That's all he heard these days. That nothing was wrong. He knew something was wrong. Even though the doctors couldn't find anything. What were they supposed to say? 

Finally, the doctors came in with a vanilla looking folder. "Mr.Bolton. I am surprised to see you again. After all, this is your third visit.", he said as Troy stood up. Troy sighed. "It's really important. I met up with the guy earlier. And he tried it again.", he said. The doctor looked confused. "Troy, listen, kidnappers don't just attack a kidnappee.".

"But, he did.", Troy said.

* * *

**Troy held the report in his hand and a water bottle in the other as he walked up the steps to his house. "Mom. Dad.", he called as he put the water bottle onto the table. "They're not here. It's just me and you now.", said the voice. Troy turned around and there stood the kidnapper.**

**"How did you get in here?", Troy asked backing up.**

**"You should really learn how to lock a door.", he said.**

**"The door was locked. I could've sworn that I locked the door.", Troy said.**

**"Well, you didn't.", he said.**

**

* * *

**Troy sat up in bed and wiped the sweat off his face. The dreams were getting worse and worse. What if the guy was watching his every move? How else would he know that he would be across the street practicing basketball? Troy just shook it off and went downstairs to get some water. 

He checked to see if the door was locked. It was. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and checked the back door. It was locked too. He sighed again. The bruises on his cheek still hurt from time to time. He grabbed a glass from the top cabinet and poured some water into the glass and drank it.

Now he knew that it was all going to be alright.

* * *

Troy walked up the steps to East High and sighed. What was going to happen when those doors opened? He sighed and opened the door and walked inside. Nothing had changed over winter break. "Hey buddy.", Chad said as he ran up to Troy and patted his back. Troy smiled and shook Chad's hand. "How was your vacation Shar?", Troy asked the blonde. 

"It was great. Just got back from California.", she said.

"Oh really?", he asked.

Sharpay nodded and walked off beside Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N: You have reached the end of the chapter. Click the gray button and give me a review.

* * *

**


End file.
